Hello Police Officer
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [24] It's Canaan's birthday and Maria decides to throw her a special kind of birthday party, and Ymir and Alphard show up halfway through. Warning: FUTA! Futa-YmirxKrista, futa-AlphardxCanaan. Oneshot.


Ymir snored loudly, one leg hanging off of the side of the bed, an arm hidden under the pillow. She lay on her stomach with the blanket nearly kicked off of the bed. It didn't bother her much as she slept since it was hot enough that she wore nothing but a pair of boxers. A light sheen of sweat covered her chiselled back and every now and then the muscles rippled as she moved.

She wasn't dreaming anything in particular. It was more of an image mashed together, comprised of many different things that had been on her mind all going on at once. It gave Ymir a sense that she wasn't dreaming, so she could sleep peacefully.

Directly above Ymir a ceiling fan – hardly doing anything for the heat – lazily twirled around, creaking ungracefully as it did so. Of course, Ymir was in too deep a sleep to hear it, at least not like she usually did. She had been utterly exhausted and for once managed to fall into a wonderfully deep, quiet sleep.

A window remained open to let in a slight breeze, causing the slightly stained lace curtain to bellow about for a moment before settling down again. Ymir had left the curtains open, never caring to actually close them because she was always too damn tired when the thought occurred to.

She continued to snore blissfully, and from outside of her room the front door slammed open and slammed shut. Heavy thuds echoed through the small space and thin walls of the crappy apartment. It wasn't enough to wake Ymir though, yet.

The footsteps carried on down the hall, a booted foot kicked Ymir's door open and then the footsteps continued and stopped beside Ymir.

"Ymir," a voice spoke up loudly. When there was no response the person sighed. "Oi, dipshit. Wake the hell up!" There was a savage kick against the small bed, shaking it with the force, and then another kick for good measure.

Ymir startled and shot up, forgetting how small the bed was and falling over the side. She landed on her back with a hard thud, the air thrown out of her lungs. She glared hotly at the smirk hovering above her.

"Goddamnit Alphard! Every fucking time!" Ymir yelled. She climbed onto her feet, one hand rubbing the lower part of her back that ached from the fall.

Alphard rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I needed to wake you and you were like a dead moose."

Ymir dusted at her boxers to get the dirt off of them – they were her favourite pair; silk – and glanced up to roll her own eyes. "Always when I'm fucking sleeping blissfully."

"Not my fault you choose the worst times to enjoy a vacation in dreamland."

Ymir bit her lip and tightened her fists. "Well what the fuck did you wake me up for anyway?" She bounded over to her cupboard beside the window, yanked it open and pulled a shirt out. She slipped it over her muscled torso and then slammed her cupboard door shut.

Alphard ignored the slamming and anger and instead simply answered. "Liang Qi called, we have a job."

"Tonight?" Ymir yawned then and stretched her arms high above her head. Her body followed suit and the sound of her joints satisfyingly popping filled the air. Alphard didn't react. "But we only finished the last job an hour ago." The brunette's anger hadn't disappeared but it had dimmed some. She was a bit more awake now – she tended to be incredibly grumpy after waking, especially when someone had woken her.

"It's what we're paid for Ymir," Alphard answered seriously. She narrowed her eyes and approached the slightly taller stud. "And if you fuck this job up like you did the last one, I swear to god."

Ymir waved her hand in dismissal. "That was one fucking time Al, Jesus." She turned on her heels and headed out of the room, down the hall and towards the small bathroom she shared with her roommate, Alphard. "And you don't even believe in god!" She decided to yell back in addition before slamming the door shut.

Alphard sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a quick look around Ymir's room and internally cringed.

"Jesus Ymir, do you never clean in here? It smells like sweat and old socks." She regretted adventuring into the brunette's room and hurried out towards her own. The raven-head's room was almost completely bare and mostly clean. Nothing was out of place or lying on the floor. She had no dirt, rubbish or bugs on the floor, and the air smelt fresh and clean. She much preferred it this way. Less was better, less was efficient.

Might as well get ready, since they had to leave in less than an hour. When Alphard glanced at the clock on her bedside table she sighed. There wasn't even enough time to sit down and have dinner. They had to leave at 8 P.M and be there by 9, and if they didn't then Alphard knew Liang Qi would not be pleased and that woman creeped her out. If there was ever a time that Alphard felt misfortuned for being as attractive as she was, it was when she and Ymir had to stand in Liang Qi's office and suffer those sadistic, wanton eyes and the eerie smile.

The dark haired woman simply shook out of these thoughts and silently opened her cupboard to retrieve her police uniform. After pulling it out she laid them out neatly on her bed, hurried to the bathroom and forced Ymir out of the shower. While the brunette sputtered in fury after being shoved out of the bathroom, unable to go back in and punch Alphard because the door was locked, Alphard went to work on thoroughly cleaning her body and hair. Once it was done she rinsed the soap from her body, shut the shower off, wrapped her body in a towel and then unlocked and opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ymir asked the moment Alphard stepped out of the bathroom. The raven-head turned to her with innocently wide eyes and continued to run a towel over her hair.

"Why didn't you get dressed while I was in the shower?" she asked and made her way towards her bedroom, Ymir following – still naked and wet, partially covered in soap.

"Because I'm still full of damn soap. Next time fucking ask, you asshole."

"Next time hurry up."

"Hurry up? I was busy fucking doing that when–"

"Ymir," Alphard interrupted and straightened. She let the towel drop from her body and gave the brunette a stony glare. "We don't have time to whine at each other like children. Liang Qi is still upset with us and if we even so much as breath wrong on this job then she'll have our balls on a platter."

Ymir snorted but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Gotta please the bitch who pays us, and I like my balls where they are." She turned and left to get ready, Alphard doing the same.

Liang Qi was a scary person to work for, especially when she was pissed off because she was their only source of income. When Liang Qi was angered she often reduced their pay as revenge or punishment, and neither could complain or they would get fired. She was also angered quite easily. Both Alphard and Ymir had a habit setting her off, especially Ymir because she just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes. That also applied to when they were sent out on a job. Sure, Alphard did it a few times too, but only when she was absolutely pushed to the limit.

It didn't help at fucking all that Liang Qi wanted both of their bodies. Alphard and Ymir were both exactly her type, and she wasn't shy of telling or showing them that. Neither was ever pleased. At least she did treat them well enough when they hadn't pissed her off, and when she wasn't raping them with her eyes. Few and far between, those moments were, but they existed. It's what kept them from quitting. They also enjoyed their jobs.

"Ready, partner?" Ymir asked from Alphard's doorway. She tapped on the doorframe and grinned when Alphard nodded. Both still had wet hair, but it would dry in time.

"Do you have everything?" Alphard asked as she placed her uniform hat on, slipped her police I.D badge into her pocket and clipped her gun to the holster on her hip.

Ymir shrugged. "Nah, left my gun and hat at the office. We'll need to stop there first."

"Great." Alphard shook her head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see Liang until tomorrow morning."

Ymir shrugged again. "Sorry, I was so tired that I left it there. I didn't expect us to get called in again so soon."

Alphard just walked past her and headed for the front door. "Always expect the unexpected Ymir. If you don't how will you ever be prepared?" She opened the door and waited for Ymir to exit before she did.

"I don't. What fun is there to life if I'm prepared for everything? That sounds fucking boring."

Alphard didn't respond and locked their apartment. She continued to remain silent, not in the mood to banter with an idiot. Ymir felt bothered by the lack of response and ran a hand through her hair – a habit she had developed whenever she felt agitated.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Alphard didn't say anything and just continued walking, taking the steps down from the fourth floor to the underground garage. She approached her sleek, black convertible and clicked the unlock button on her remote.

Ymir glared at the back of her head. "I fucking hate it when you do that." She climbed into the passenger side and folded her arms across her chest.

Before Alphard started the engine she smirked. "I know. That's why I do it."

XxX

**3 hours earlier**

Maria happily kicked her legs back and forth underneath her chair. She glanced around her, eyes shining with excitement.

Today was a special day for a very special someone, but that someone seemed to be running late. Again.

Maria checked her phone for any messages, saw none, and then checked it for the time. Canaan should have arrived half an hour ago, and Maria was starting to seriously worry. Canaan normally warned her when she would be late for their friend dates. If it wasn't something pressing, then where was she?

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" A chair scraped against the cement floor and then Canaan dropped into the seat.

Maria nearly died of a heart attack, froze for a second and then dove at Canaan to engulf her in a hug that pressed the white haired girl's face right between her breasts. "Canaan! I thought you weren't going to make it! I was so worried. Canaan! Canaan!"

Canaan sighed and simply remain limp, waiting for the suffocation – though slightly pleasant – to stop. When it did and Maria had returned to her seat, Canaan straightened her clothes and brushed her hair back into place with her fingers. "I'm sorry," she said, "I forgot."

"Canaan!" Maria exclaimed and pressed a hand to her chest. "How could you forget about your birthday again?"

Canaan shrugged. "I was born, so what? I don't think it needs to be celebrated every year. I have more important things to do anyway."

"Like what, run around for Yuri like a dog? You need to enjoy life more Canaan. At least allow me to give you a present and wish you for your birthday."

It was expected, so Canaan simply nodded and reached out for whatever gift Maria had decided to purchase that Canaan would most likely put away in the box of many other useless items that she could never get herself to throw away. She just didn't have the heart, because they were from Maria and it was all given with good intentions.

"I don't have it right now." Maria said. She pressed a finger over her lips to cover a naughty smile. "I can only give it to you later."

"Later? Maria, I have work later. I can't play around with you the whole night."

Maria shook her head. "I already called Yuri and she's given you the day off."

"What! Maria, you can't just go and–"

Maria leaned over the table and pressed a hand against Canaan's mouth, successfully silencing her. "Today is your birthday, so yes I can. Even Yuri agreed that you need time off." She kept a hard stare on Canaan though her excited smile never faded. When Canaan sighed and nodded, Maria felt satisfied and returned to properly sitting in her seat.

"Now, want kind of ice-cream do you want?"

"I don't feel like having ice-cream."

"Canaan…" Maria warned.

Canaan sighed. "Fine! I'll have whatever you're having."

"I guess that's better than arguing with you to pick something." Maria signalled for a waiter and gave the man their order of ice-cream the moment he appeared at their table. Once he had nodded, smiled and zipped off to perform his duties, Maria turned to Canaan and she sighed. "You know Canaan," she began solemnly, "ever since you accepted this job with Yuri I hardly see you and you've become a real grouch."

Canaan rubbed the back of her neck and sunk a little in her seat. "I'm sorry Maria, I don't mean to be like that. Yuri sends me out on all these different jobs and I get tired."

"Can't you ask for more time off?"

Canaan shrugged. "I don't want time off. I really enjoy what I do. Being a freelance worker is interesting. Sometimes I'll get a weird job, but most of it I enjoy. It pays really well too."

Maria pouted but brightened when her ice cream was placed right in front of her face. "Oh!" She exclaimed happily and clapped her hands. "It looks so yummy! What do you think Canaan?"

Canaan blinked at her monstrosity of a dessert and swallowed. "Uh, who is paying for this?"

"Don't worry about that Canaan. Today is your day and I'll take care of everything. I really just want you to loosen up and enjoy yourself."

Feeling pacified and a lot less annoyed, Canaan picked her spoon up and stuck it into the chocolate section of the ice-cream. When the treat entered her mouth, flavours exploded and danced along her taste buds.

"Maria, will you always order my ice-creams for me?" Canaan asked suddenly, readily though still politely spooning mouthfuls into her mouth.

Maria on the other hand didn't care much for table manners and had devoured nearly half of it already. She giggled at Canaan's mystified question, pleased that she had made a right choice after all. "Of course Canaan. But you'll have to take a day off more often. If you do that, then you can count on me for the best desert ever! Deal?"

Canaan glanced up and met Maria's amused gaze. She studied her blonde friend for a moment and then relented and nodded. "Okay, deal. But I can't promise anything."

"A deal is good enough for me." Maria chirped happily, shovelling more ice-cream into her mouth right after.

XxX

After an hour they had finished their treats, paid for it but remained at the restaurant to chat. Maria seemed very reluctant to leave and would constantly distract Canaan with new conversation whenever the white haired of the two attempted to leave. Canaan decided not to make a fuss of it, because Maria obviously had something planned and she was only trying to be a good friend.

"So Minoru-san said I could go with him on this ultra-dangerous assignment near the coast of Japan. There's this island there with some kind of weird tomb, and for some reason Minoru is interested in it."

"A tomb, huh," Canaan commented. She was leaning her elbow on the table, cheek pressed to her palm. She was getting tired of Maria's stalling.

Thankfully Maria seemed to notice the time and suddenly shot up from her seat. "Come on Canaan, I have a surprise for you!"

"Is it an animal?" Canaan asked cautiously as she rounded the table and joined Maria for the walk out of the restaurant.

"No. I won't try to get a fish for you again. I learnt my lesson."

Canaan chuckled a bit guiltily. "You had good intentions though."

"Canaan!" Maria suddenly glomped Canaan's side but this time she didn't mind it. "Would you ever get really mad at me?"

Canaan shook her head. "I could never get really mad at you. You're my friend."

"You have other friends too, you know. What about Krista and Sasha? Mikasa? Annie?"

"You know I don't know them except for Krista that well. They're more your friends than mine. I know you the best though, so I'm more comfortable with you."

Maria smiled brightly and released Canaan from her hug. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Canaan enquired, eyes narrowed. She once more had to neaten her hair by using her fingers to brush the locks into place.

"Oh, nothing really." Maria responded with a knowing grin. "I just need to fetch something at my place. Are you up for walking?"

"Sure. I walked here anyway."

"Great!"

Arguing was useless, Canaan had to remind herself. She did not favour having to talk so much, but with Maria it was alright. Maria mentioning the others though, that made Canaan pretty suspicious. What had the blonde gone and planned? Was it some elaborate surprise party to force Canaan into 'enjoying' her birthday and interacting with near strangers? At least Krista was okay. Canaan felt at ease with her. She was like Maria, though a lot more intelligent. Not that Maria wasn't…

They both walked in silence. Canaan was trying to figure out what Maria could have planned while the instigator trotted ahead, content to remain silent until they reached her house. She didn't live far from town since she didn't own a car and had to walk to work.

"Canaan!" Maria called out to gain her friend's attention.

When Canaan heard her name she looked up and then fastened her pace. She had fallen back a few steps.

A few minutes later they walked up the porch steps to Maria's house, and when the blonde glanced at Canaan over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eye, Canaan knew what was going on.

At least she wouldn't be surprised, though she acted like it – poorly. She was a terrible actor.

As soon as the door flew open the large group that had gathered jumped out, some not enthusiastically at all – and Canaan swore that Annie hadn't been hiding at all – and yelled a birthday wish at the birthday girl.

Canaan returned it all with a smile and a nod, but wished she could go home. The amount of faces she saw that she didn't recognize made her uneasy. She enjoyed being with Maria, but the blonde was a bit much sometimes.

"Happy birthday Canaan!" Sasha exclaimed happily and bounded over to give her a big hug. After that she turned to Maria and tackled her in an even bigger hug.

"Sasha!" Maria exclaimed with a laugh and hugged back just as enthusiastically.

Krista smiled at them and walked up to Canaan to give her a hug too, though a more civilized one. "I'm sorry for the bother, Canaan. I know you never wanted a party, but those two got the idea and you know it's impossible to stop them." she explained with a guilty smile.

Canaan quickly shook her head. "No! I don't mind at all, really. This is really great of all of you. But who are all these people?"

Maria's living room was crowded with nearly too many people. Some already seemed to be drinking and after Canaan had accepted nods of greeting most had gone back to their earlier conversations. The noise of chattering wasn't overpowering, but it was enough to grate on Canaan's nerves.

"Oh, Maria asked us to bring a whole bunch of people. As many as we knew." Krista answered.

Canaan sighed. "Of course she did."

The bubbly due had seemed to disappear, and when Canaan noticed their escape music suddenly started to thump throughout the house. Canaan had to admit, it was a song she liked, though she glanced at the clock and worried that the neighbours would complain or call the police. It was already just after 8 P.M.

If they did then she could at least go home, so it wouldn't be all bad.

Something suddenly glomped Canaan from both sides and she cried out in surprise.

"Dance!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah, dance with us!" Sasha exclaimed, hanging on the arm that wasn't occupied by Maria.

Canaan sighed softly, remembering again why she disliked when everyone gathered together.

At least Annie and Mikasa had migrated to their own little corner after nodding at Canaan in greeting. Canaan could relate to their dislike of socializing. Everyone else didn't seem interested in talking to her either and the large group had already begun to dance.

With an idiot on each arm and Krista smiling encouragingly from behind, Canaan simply decided to let loose and started dancing with her friends.

The room was dark, the music loud, and when the drinks really started making their rounds, things really got crazy.

XxX

Ymir fiddled with her hat and grunted in annoyance. She hated having to wear the thing, and Alphard kept glaring at her because the movement annoyed her.

"Are we almost there?" the brunette asked, finally leaving her hat alone and deciding to glare out of the window. She was still in a really bad mood since she had been woken from a brilliant sleep and was still extremely tired. Now she had to prance around at night and act all tough when she really just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.

Alphard felt the exact opposite. Despite her constant bickering with Ymir, she felt excited. She didn't really know why, but after getting the call of the address they needed to stop at, an excitement and anticipation had filled Alphard's gut. Besides the glaring and despite the neutral expression on her face, Alphard felt great.

"We're here," Alphard responded and pulled into the driveway. Before the vehicle had even stopped they took notice of the loud music emanating from the house.

"I'm guessing it's the one blowing the neighbourhood away with music." Ymir commented.

Alphard started clapping. "Your observation skills are superb." she retorted sarcastically and then flashed a smirk.

"Fuck you, Alphard." Ymir responded and climbed out of the car. She grinned too, though. Maybe the fresh air was helping with her bad mood.

XxX

Canaan laughed loudly and pointed at Maria. The blonde was quite tipsy and had taken to comparing her height with Krista's. The shorter blonde had a few drinks in too, and responded with the cutest angry face Canaan had ever seen. When she had jumped forward and head-butted Maria, Canaan couldn't help but laugh. Especially when Maria had ended up falling over.

Sasha came bounding over in concern, not seeing Maria on the floor in the dark, and tripped. She flew across the room, flailing and yelling as she did and crashed into a group of guys standing around talking. At least they caught her and accepted her sputters of apology.

As the minutes had passed Canaan had managed to talk herself into enjoying the night. Though she still wanted to go home and climb into bed, she was having fun watching the goofballs mess around. Annie and Mikasa had decided to join them at some point, but both were clearly very drunk and hanging all over each other. In fact, Canaan was certain they had been making out at some point.

The three on the floor (Krista had just toppled over too due to her loss in balance because of the alcohol) were yelling at each other but laughing loudly. But then loud knocking on the door stopped their fun and Canaan hurried to the hi-fi to turn the music down. She made a move to answer the door but Maria shot up onto her feet and gently shoved Canaan back.

"Don't worry about it! I'll see who it is. This is my house after all." She flashed a reassuring smile but Canaan could see the sudden nervousness in her eyes.

Everyone had calmed and almost completely sobered up as they anxiously waited and watched while Maria opened the door.

Standing on the porch, looking extremely intimidating and quite irritated, were two incredibly attractive female cops. Canaan could clearly see them towering over Maria's head and took a moment to let their appearances sink in.

There was one, slightly taller than the other, with brown hair tied messily at the base of her neck and freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks. Even at the distance, Canaan could see them in the outside light.

Beside the brunette was an equally tall cop with black hair and piercing grey eyes. She looked colder than the other one, more primal, and built a bit more muscled. The brunette looked lankier than the raven-head.

But what really caught Canaan was when the one with the grey eyes looked up and locked eyes with her. A sudden shiver split down her spine and made her skin prickle. She swallowed thickly and felt her heart begin to thunder in her chest.

"We were called in due to public disturbance." the brunette announced loudly, her husky, loud voice booming through the silent living room. The party-goers started whispering amongst themselves, wondering what was going on and if the party was over

The raven-head added nothing to it but stepped past Maria who did nothing to stop her, and walked towards the other girls.

"Who is responsible for this disturbance?" the grey eyed woman asked, not as loudly but definitely as strongly. Her voice dripped with authority and her entire demeanour looked stern and stiff. The brunette though had taken to leisurely leaning against the door frame and was definitely scanning the room with her intense brown eyes, an amused smirk hanging on her lips.

From where she stood next to Sasha, Krista shivered. She felt her hands begin to sweat and tremble, and her heart race. It wasn't so much the fear of getting into trouble, it was more that the stunning brunette cop had just locked eyes with her and was giving her the most intense look Krista had ever received in her life. When Krista swallowed, the brunette pushed off from the door and strode confidently into the room, heading directly for Krista. If Krista wasn't so attracted or tipsy, she would have probably been scared.

"I asked," Alphard spoke up again, this time stepping up in front of Canaan and roughly grabbing her chin, "who is responsible?"

Canaan swallowed. Those eyes were burning her alive, and it infuriated her but she couldn't look away or will her legs to move. All she could do was softly clear her throat and attempt to talk.

"It's m-me." Canaan uttered in a breathy whisper.

"And what is the occasion?" Alphard demanded, leaning in closer to Canaan's face.

"Officer! It's her birthday!" Sasha exclaimed. "Don't arrest her, please!"

Alphard straightened and glanced over her shoulder at the shivering brunette. "Oh? I shouldn't?" She grinned predatorily. "Alright, but if this is the birthday girl, then there is something I should do…" She turned back to Canaan, that grin still in place, and then the music suddenly turned up and Canaan startled.

Maria had closed the front door and was standing by the stereo, a hand on the volume dial.

"Ymir," Alphard threw over her shoulder.

Ymir, now standing over Krista, grinned and winked. "Got it!"

And then Maria turned the music up to the full volume, the cops started to strip and everyone began to cheer and holler, the party once more in full swing.

Alphard unbuttoned her shirt and then let it hang open, revealing that she had nothing but suspenders underneath. When Canaan let her gaze drop she sucked in a deep breath.

Alphard's stomach was glistening with sweat already and she had started to move. Slowly, not too fast and not entirely to the beat of the song. She let her hips move, making her abdomen muscles coil and ripple.

Canaan tore her eyes away to glance over Alphard's shoulder at her partner.

Ymir had gone and nearly stripped all of her clothes off. All that remained were her boxers and sports bra, both dark blue. She was dancing against Krista who looked incredibly flushed and embarrassed.

Krista kept trying to breathe evenly, but every time she inhaled, Ymir's scent filled her senses and her pulse spiked. She had never done anything like this before, but she was high on the woman's scent and tipsy from drinking, so she threw what little apprehension she had left out of the window and allowed Ymir to caress her skin and grind against her body.

When Canaan looked back up at Alphard, she found that the dark stud was not pleased.

"I am here for your entertainment, Canaan." Alphard husked sexily, "so I would appreciate your attention."

Canaan swallowed hard. Well damn, they were strippers – and not normal ones too, from the looks of it.

XxX

The party really had gone on. People were all quite tipsy or drunk and they were all dancing together. One or two people remained leaning against the wall, watching, but most were enjoying the music and physical contact.

Maria had watched the realization dawn in Canaan's eyes and she could also see how her friend blushed slightly when Alphard started to strip. But before the raven-head could do anything more, Canaan had turned and bolted out of the room. Alphard watched her go with a frown, but did not follow her. She had been paid to entertain the people, and that is what she was going to do.

She found Ymir paying attention to only one girl – a little blonde, and passed by her to give her side a nudge. When Ymir looked up in annoyance and saw her gaze, she rolled her eyes and reluctantly unmoulded her body from the adorable blonde all flustered in her arms.

Both strippers found new targets to dance with, against or on top of. At some stage they climbed onto the coffee table in the centre of the lounge and danced against each other while looking so extremely sexy that almost all of the girls were swooning. Some men were frowning because the girls were so into the strippers and not them, but some guys had joined the girls crowded around the dancing duo.

Ymir didn't mind Alphard dancing against her. They had done it a lot before. The ladies loved it. Alphard didn't mind either, though it had taken some getting used to.

They were female strippers but they in no way acted like it. There were no bikinis or femininely provocative dance moves. They were stripping like men, and it drove everyone crazy.

Of course, the ladies did not know that both Ymir and Alphard were special kind of strippers. They were female, yes, but with added equipment that made them both uncomfortable with dancing like the women they worked with. So they trained with the few male strippers they knew, and it worked perfectly.

Muscles rippled and skin shone with sweat as the two tall, dark studs danced to the sexy music. Alphard and Ymir avoided looking at each other because that would make things awkward, so they chose someone to stare intensely at instead. Alphard kept searching for Canaan, but she still hadn't returned. Ymir had been watching Krista the entire time. She didn't care about orders; she was so hot for the blonde that she already had a boner. She only hoped Alphard wouldn't accidently brush up against her crotch and feel it. The raven-head would give her hell for it later if she did.

Maria's cheeks were as red as the other girls since she had a front row seat to the show, and she had to admit that the dancers were damn sexy. But she was concerned for her friend. Why had Canaan left? The blonde decided to go and search for her, but felt a hot and strong hand grip her shoulder to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Alphard husked into her ear. She had snaked an arm around Maria's waist and started dancing against her from behind, the crowd watching cheered and whistled, enjoying the show.

When Alphard had seen Maria attempt to leave she figured that she would be going to search for her friend, so she had jumped off of the table.

"I'm g-going to find Canaan." Maria said softly but Alphard was close enough to hear it.

"Is it okay if I look for her? She is the birthday girl after all and we were hired to entertain her."

Maria shivered at the intense heat seeping through her clothes from Alphard's body, and the lips that pressed to just behind her ear. "Y-yeah!" she answered and then sighed when Alphard released her and headed down the passage. The blonde turned around and then gasped and covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

After being abandoned Ymir had grabbed Krista and had picked her up. She now had the small blonde's legs wrapped around her waist and she was doing provocative hip thrusts that made even the most hardcore person there blush.

Krista seemed to forget that they were in a crowded room. She laughed and tightened her hold around Ymir's neck, and then she surprised everyone – Ymir even more, though with pleasure – by pulling Ymir's face down and locking their lips.

Ymir was sure Krista could feel her raging erection and continued to move against her as they kissed hungrily. This wasn't normally allowed, especially with Ymir. The people that hired them weren't always informed that they had different anatomy, so they were advised not to get too physical with their clients. Of course Ymir ignored this every time and she got yelled at for it all the time. But that boner was obvious through her thin, tight boxers and Ymir knew that Krista had felt it a while ago. Luckily it was too dark to see, but hard enough to feel.

Krista released Ymir's tongue and lips and pulled her face down to whisper in her ear. "I don't know if it's allowed or not, but take me out of here." she said breathlessly.

Ymir's breath hitched and she nodded vigorously. She straightened and hurried out of the lounge, ignoring the disappointed boos and the yells of amusement from the drunken crowd behind her.

Everyone returned to dancing and drinking and Maria wasn't quick enough to stop the couple. When Sasha glomped her side and demanded that they dance she sighed, shrugged and joined her.

XxX

Alphard walked down the carpeted passage, opening doors as she passed them and glancing inside for familiar white hair. The first few rooms were empty but the one at the end of the hall was locked, making Alphard pause in front of it and raise an eyebrow. She lifted a hand and knocked loudly – the music was still going full blast.

From the other side of the door there were slow footsteps and then the door unlocked, but didn't open. Alphard waited a moment and then cocked her eyebrow even higher. She pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. The room was a study and Canaan was standing by the window behind the big wooden desk. There were pens and pencils scattered atop a few strewn papers, with a stapler and other stationary close by. There was no computer or any form of technology on the desk, which struck Alphard as odd.

She stepped into the room and kicked the door shut behind her. The shirt she had unbuttoned earlier was still open and baring her toned abdomen, though the suspenders travelled over her breasts and hid her nipples. Canaan looked up when the door shut and blushed.

"I thought it was Maria." she said to clarify.

Alphard shrugged and walked over to the white haired girl. "She sent me instead."

"Why you? You're a stripper." Canaan turned and gave Alphard an unimpressed frown.

Alphard frowned too in response. "And a damn good one hired just for you. I can see that you like what you see, birthday girl."

Canaan had to strain her eyes so that they didn't lower and get a glimpse of Alphard's chiselled muscles and sweaty, bronze skin. She swallowed thickly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not into this kind of thing."

"What, girls?"

Canaan didn't respond, she looked away.

"I can assure you that I'm more than just your average female." Alphard reached out and grabbed Canaan by the shoulders. The birthday girl didn't have enough strength to resist as she was turned and roughly shoved into the giant chair stationed by the desk.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed furiously.

"My job," Alphard responded with a smirk. She ignored Canaan's glare and started to strip again, letting the open shirt slowly slip from her shoulders and down her arms as she moved provocatively to the music radiating from the lounge. It was damn hot and especially muggy that night, so Alphard had already worked up another sweat within minutes. She tried not to breathe heavily or let her exhaustion show. Like Ymir Alphard had been tired and wasn't all that impressed when they were given a new job, but it brought in good money and she enjoyed the hell out of it.

Canaan would have looked away or gotten up to leave, but the moment Alphard started to move Canaan felt like her body suddenly weighed a ton. She could not tear her eyes away from the dancing perfection in front of her and dug her nails into the armrests to keep from reaching out and touching those hips or that slick, hot skin. It was so tempting that Canaan bit the inside of her cheek and tasted blood.

But she had never done anything like this and had never really been interested in anything sexual. She lived for her job and for her friends. But this dark woman, with the way she was smirking and looking hotly into Canaan's eyes, and the way she was moving her body and now slowly pulling her pants down, stirred a deep heat inside of Canaan. She felt unsure of what to make of these new feelings and simply sat there like a retard, staring wide-eyed and blushing.

When Alphard stripped down to nothing but her boxers and the suspenders Canaan was feeling quite hot and heavy herself. Luckily the room was dark as the light hadn't been switched on and the scarce light from outside wasn't much, so Canaan didn't notice the obvious bulge in Alphard's shorts.

Alphard would never admit it to another, but something about Canaan set her on fire. The way the younger girl looked at her, frightened and hungry, turned her on so bad.

"Now tell me Canaan, are you enjoying yourself?"

Canaan took a moment to register the words, eyes still glued to Alphard's moving hips. "This is embarrassing," she finally answered.

Alphard sighed and was suddenly in front of Canaan, leaning in close to whisper into her ear. "Relax. I'm not here to shame you or embarrass you. I'm here to turn you on and entertain you."

Canaan was tempted to retort that Alphard was doing a good job, but caught herself and pressed her hands to Alphard's hot stomach to push her away. She didn't though. When her skin touched Alphard's and she felt the smooth softness and the heat, she froze and revelled in the shiver the sensation sent down her spine. Unable to control herself, Canaan allowed her hands to move along Alphard's skin, caressing the lines and hardness of her muscles, and finally came to rest on her hips where she wrapped her hands around them and breathed a shaky breath.

Alphard, who had paused to enjoy the petting, chuckled huskily and placed her hands on top of Canaan's. "It will cost you extra to touch, you know."

Canaan looked up at her and frowned. "So if I touch you I'll need to pay for it?"

Alphard grinned naughtily and nodded, but removed Canaan's hands and then pulled her onto her feet. "But I guess it doesn't apply if I touch you instead." As she said it she pressed Canaan against the wall, using her taller body to pin Canaan's, and slipped a hand underneath her shirt to press her hand against Canaan's lower back.

"H-hey, this it more than simple stripping!" Canaan exclaimed, nervous and unsure once more.

"Sssh, just relax." Alphard focused on her hearing and waited for the next song that was just as racy as the first, but slower in pace. As the song played she gripped Canaan's hip with her free hand, added more pressure to her other and then started dancing against her. This was definitely more than normal stripping, but Alphard honestly couldn't help it. She finally understood Ymir's problem with being too physical with their clients. Sometimes it was uncontrollable.

"Be honest," Alphard breathed hotly against Canaan's neck, dancing against her but careful not to press her boner against any part of Canaan's body. "You are enjoying this."

Canaan tried to shake her head but shivered. A hand had travelled up to her shoulder and then descended, nails scraping down along her skin.

Maybe she was getting carried away. Alphard knew that she should probably stop and leave, but Canaan had started to pant and was breathing heavily into Alphard's ear. If she got carried away, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Liang Qi, if the psycho found out.

But Alphard couldn't stop. The longer she moved to the beat of the music the closer she pressed her body to Canaan's. It would only take minutes more for Canaan to feel her erection. It had been such a long time that Alphard had ever felt truly attracted to someone, so for once she was thinking with her lower head and proceeded to kiss and bite along Canaan's throat while moving both hands underneath her shirt to caress her stomach.

Canaan's entire body trembled as Alphard caressed her and made her skin heat up. She had never felt like this before and it was intense, so much so that Canaan gave up resisting and wrapped her arms around Alphard's body, nails digging into her lower back. At this Alphard sucked in a deep breath, making a soft hissing sound, and froze for a second to clear the sudden blur from her eyes.

If she was lucky she could get away with slipping a hand into Canaan's pants, which she was slowly doing. Her fingers slipped down along Canaan's hot skin and finally passed the waistband of her pants, but she paused to let Canaan allow her to or not. While she waited for permission Alphard started kissing Canaan's neck again, moving to her shoulder and back.

Suddenly, and taking Alphard by complete surprise, Canaan shoved Alphard back, making her stumble and knock into the desk. The raven-head's heart thundered in panic as she assumed that she was just rejected and would suffer an intense lecture later on from her boss, but Canaan shocked her again and crashed into her, capturing her lips hungrily. Alphard was too dumbfounded by the suddenness to respond at first, but when Canaan took the hesitation and moved her hands around Alphard to cup her backside, Alphard growled and started responding to the kiss. She quickly removed Canaan's hands and the smaller girl decided to wrap her arms around Alphard's neck.

Alphard was now kissing with complete enthusiasm. It was as if something had just snapped in Canaan, like a caged beast had been let loose. She had been unsure and nervous a moment ago, but now she was making Alphard battle for dominance and turning her on so much that her cock started to throb and ache.

The raven-head flipped them over and pushed Canaan on top of the table. Papers and stationary cluttered to the floor, but went unnoticed as the two continued to ravish each other's lips.

Alphard now had both hands under Canaan's shirt, roughly fondling her breasts and making the girl under her squirm and moan.

Canaan felt too dazed to actually care that she was about to have sex in Maria's house, on Maria's study desk. After feeling Alphard slip her fingers into her pants an intense wave of arousal had nearly knocked Canaan onto her knees, and when those fingers had paused, Canaan had lost all apprehension.

While Alphard expertly caressed and massaged her breasts, Canaan moved her hands down Alphard's body, aiming for her boxers. When she reached the waistband and she tried to pull them down Alphard snapped out of her daze and quickly grabbed Canaan's hands to stop her. She hadn't moved off of Canaan though and was still lying on top of her, but she had stopped the kiss and was giving Canaan a pained look.

"What's wrong?" Canaan asked breathlessly. She was completely puzzled. Hadn't Alphard been willing to do this? Why had she suddenly stopped?

"Remember when I said I'm more than just the average female?" Alphard asked in response. Some of her hair had slipped out of her pony and now her fringe hung in her face. Small beads of sweat dripped down her face and her chest heaved.

Canaan simply stared at Alphard in confusion.

"I wasn't joking." Alphard said. "You could say I'm better equipped." To clear the confusion still present in Canaan's eyes Alphard moved one of Canaan's hands over her crotch and pressed it against her hard-on. There was still confusion for a few seconds, and then realization dawned and Canaan's face flushed. "I didn't want to say anything but if you wanna–" Alphard was interrupted by Canaan pulling her face down for another bruising kiss. In addition the white haired girl gave Alphard's hard appendage a squeeze, earning a strained groan in response.

Canaan hadn't really considered what sex she preferred and always assumed any form of it would discomfort her. But now, feeling that hardness of Alphard's, she had to squeeze her legs together and supress a moan. It was suddenly an extreme turn on, and Canaan realized that she wanted Alphard more than she had originally assumed.

"Put it in." Canaan demanded against Alphard's lips.

Alphard paused for a second to let the words sink in, and then she started kissing Canaan even harder, biting down on her lip and sucking on her tongue. Obviously not one to question or argue, Alphard immediately got to work on ripping Canaan's pants and underwear off. Now partially nude and still on the table, Canaan watched in what little light there was as Alphard's hand disappeared inside of her boxers and remerged, now fully equipped.

This was the first penis Canaan had ever seen, and she wasn't disappointed. She couldn't observe it for long though, because Alphard had pushed her back down and positioned herself properly. The taller of the two rubbed her cock-head along Canaan's surprisingly wet centre, making sure she was wet enough that they wouldn't have any problems. She didn't want to hurt her after all, not much.

Without hesitation or warning Alphard pushed in, slipping past Canaan's folds and burying deep into her body up until the hilt. Canaan had wrapped her arms and legs around Alphard and whimpered loudly into her shoulder while Alphard moaned softly at the familiar feeling of being gripped so hotly.

It had been such a long time since she had enjoyed such intimate contact.

Alphard placed both hands on the desk to support her weight and captured Canaan's lips before she started moving her hips, thrusting in. The friction was delicious and hot and Canaan's tightness made Alphard nearly come too early, and the heat was nearly melting her.

But she took her time and moved in and out slowly, enjoying Canaan's moans and the increasing bite of her fingernails cutting into Alphard's shoulder. It was all so wonderfully passionate and sexy, and because of that both of them could barely hold on for long.

They continued to kiss hungrily and when their orgasms approached Alphard fastened her face, eventually groaning loudly and pounding into Canaan until they both violently shuddered and Alphard exploded inside of her. When she filled Canaan with her seed she collapsed on top of her, still hilt deep and breathing hard.

Eventually they came down from the high and when Alphard had regained her strength she pushed herself up and pulled out of Canaan, wishing she didn't have to.

Canaan remained on the desk, still panting but staring up at the ceiling with half closed eyes. That was nothing she had ever experienced before, and something she had never expected. She never knew anything could have ever felt that good, but it had, and when she looked up and watched Alphard fold her now limp penis back into her boxers and put her pants on, disappointment filled her chest.

"So do I need to pay for that too?" Canaan asked.

Alphard grabbed her shirt from the floor, put it on and quickly buttoned it up. She looked up and grinned over at Canaan. "Nah, it's on me." And then she winked and Canaan's heart did a strange flip.

If she had asked, Canaan wouldn't have minded paying her.

XxX

Krista giggled loudly and then melted into a moan. Long, experienced fingers caressed her heated flesh and danced upon her quivering thighs. Retreating for now, the digits sailed higher to caress her pink and flushed cheek, and then down to trace the rosy outline of her lips.

"You're drunk." a smoky voice husked into the air.

Krista giggled again and lifted onto her elbows to kiss Ymir's lips. The brunette and she were both naked from head to toe, bodies pressed together and now lips joined. When Krista finally released Ymir from the dizzying kiss she plopped back down and giggled again. "You're really hard right now." she said with a naughty smile and wrapped a hand around Ymir's boner.

Ymir hissed softly and pressed into the touch. "Yeah, you're definitely drunk." she said.

"Why do you think I'm drunk?" Krista asked innocently and blinked up at Ymir through thick lashes. She started to gently stroke the hard length in her palm, but acted innocent all the while.

Ymir raised an eyebrow and shivered. "You probably don't do this kind of thing willingly."

Krista paused and let her own eyebrow rise. "Oh? Because I'm small and cute? Because I'm short and innocent?"

Ymir only stared as she thought.

Krista huffed and suddenly tightened her grip on Ymir in her hand, making the brunette choke on her spit and press her face into the pillow.

"And stronger than you look." she mumbled into the fabric and uncovered her face to look down at Krista. "But no, not because of your appearance."

Krista eased her grip and started stroking again, giggling softly against Ymir's shoulder when the brunette shuddered and her breathing quickened. "Then why?"

"Because you keep… giggling." Ymir answered and pressed her forehead to Krista's. "And your face is incredibly hot."

"It's hot because I'm horny." Krista responded with a pout. She felt no embarrassment at her words, not like she usually would.

Ymir chuckled and instead of carrying the conversation on started another heated kiss. She leaned on her one arm for support and then used her free hand to gently cup and squeeze Krista's warm and perky breast. They were much larger than Ymir's and incredibly soft to the touch.

Krista squirmed and moaned, her novice hand-job forgotten. All she could focus on was the wonderful sensations as Ymir left her lips and kissed along her skin, trailing over her jaw and down her throat. She continued down until her lips wrapped around one of Krista's taut nipples, and used her fingers to attend to the other. While she flicked her tongue and suckled like the expert she was, Krista's toes curled and a strange tingle began in her lower back.

Krista moaned hotly and ran her fingers through Ymir's tousled hair.

After a while of breast attention Ymir descended lower, kissing and trailing her tongue along Krista's stomach. This made the blonde grab two handfuls of the pillow under her head to prevent herself from pulling on Ymir's hair.

Ymir continued down until she was stationed between Krista's legs. She glanced up and smirked at the blue eyes staring wantonly at her. "Has anyone ever given you this pleasure?" Ymir asked and suddenly dipped down to lick Krista's wetness. Krista hissed and arched her back at the sudden spark of pleasure, and shook her head. "Then let me be the first."

Krista's eyes shut as Ymir's tongue went to work, pleasuring her and taking her to heights she had never felt before. Her thighs began to shake and her toes all curled. This pleasure was foreign and fantastic. Of course Krista had tended to herself sexually before, but that didn't compare to this. Not in the slightest.

Ymir paid close attention to the tensing of Krista's muscles. When she decided to insert her tongue Krista began to uncontrollably moan. The brunette slid her tongue as deep as it could and began a slow rhythm of going in and out. When she felt Krista tighten around her tongue she immediately removed it and pressed a few soft kisses to Krista's thigh. Unhappy and nearly red with fury, Krista leaned up to yell at Ymir for stopping when she had been so close but the brunette moved back up and pushed her down.

"Hush babe, I want to come with you." she breathed into her ear and chuckled at the loud intake of air Krista took. "Can I?" she asked, eager to go all the way but wanting to make sure Krista was definitely for it.

Grumbling about Ymir being an idiot, Krista bumped their foreheads and then pulled her down for a kiss. While their lips brushed and tongues slid along each other Krista grabbed Ymir's cock and guided it to her entrance. Ymir understood the gesture and took over, pressing herself to Krista's heated core and then slowly pushing in.

She went slowly, letting each inch just sink in until she was halfway in. With half of her member engulfed Ymir shuddered violently and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Krista asked in amusement. She hadn't expected Ymir to be the more flustered of them, but she suddenly was.

Ymir grunted a response and took another few deep breaths. Her chest was suddenly burning like it was on fire, and Ymir had never felt something like it before. The pleasure, too, was more overwhelming than it normally was for her. Granted, it had been a few months since she had felt the warmth of another, but this felt different.

Even the joking and bantering they had done while undressing each other and then falling together on the bed in the guest room they had found, felt different.

Instead of making a crude remark or joke, or starting to ravish Krista's body with her own, she lifted her face and stared intently into Krista's eyes. "What is your name?" she asked softly, the intensity in her voice not lost to Krista.

The blonde swallowed and felt her own body heat up suddenly, her heart thundering in her chest. "K-Krista." she responded.

"Krista." Ymir repeated and smiled. That name sounded so good on her tongue. "I'm Ymir."

Krista stared for a moment and then smiled brightly, so beautifully that Ymir felt her throat constrict.

What these emotions were she didn't really know, but it all felt scary and wonderful at the same time. It sent shivers down her spine and made the heat in her groin increase. Unable to handle the throbbing of her cock any longer, Ymir lightly pressed her lips to Krista's and released a breath.

"Is it okay if I move?"

Krista nodded faintly and held Ymir's face in her hands. When Ymir sunk deeper in until she gave Krista everything she had to offer, Krista arched and released Ymir's lips to throw her head back and cry out in pleasure.

Ymir started to thrust in and out while taking the advantage of Krista's exposed throat to passionately kiss her skin. Her hand cupped Krista's hip and she rubbed slow circles with her thumb on the skin as she used her other hand to grip the back of Krista's neck. They kissed again, each moaning softly as the tensions rose and the pleasure heightened.

It felt more amazing than it should have for Ymir. She was no stranger to sex, but she couldn't describe the sensations tingling along her body. Krista could feel it too, that pleasure that went beyond the physical.

Krista's orgasm suddenly rushed over her with no warning, making her arch up and bury her face against Ymir's shoulder. The suddenness of it took Ymir off guard and she too let loose earlier than she had expected to. Both of them trembled in each other's arms and breathed heavily, hearts pounding in sync.

They finally relaxed, Ymir draped over Krista's entire body, the brunette was still breathing hard. A light sheen of sweat covered both of them, providing a bit of cooling when a breeze washed into the room and brushed over their damp skin.

Krista's breathing and heartbeat slowed down and when the orgasmic haze had faded to a pleasant afterglow, she started tracing circular patterns along the skin of Ymir's back.

Ymir hummed deeply and lifted herself up onto her elbows. "So," she said after a long while of contented silence, "can I have your number?"

XxX

Later that night, just around 2 hours after the strippers had arrived, the guests began to leave and the party officially ended. Most people were drunk and had to take a taxi or had their designated drivers cart them off.

Ymir sauntered out of the front door while fixing her shirt and brushing her hair back into place. She dodged a few drunk guys in the driveway and then jogged slowly towards the car where Alphard sat in the driver's side, waiting.

"What took you so long?" Alphard asked as soon as Ymir jumped into the car and shut the door.

Ymir grinned cockily and sighed in content. "I had the best sex of my life and we cuddled before I left."

Alphard paused from where she had been fiddling with her phone and turned to Ymir with an incredulous look. "Cuddling? You?"

"Don't give me that look. I can cuddle too."

Alphard pulled her legs back into the car and shut her door. She ignited the engine and clipped her seatbelt into place. "I would never peg you for a cuddler." she admitted.

"Yeah, well, this girl made me want to cuddle."

"So you slept with that blonde you were glued to since the moment we stepped into the house?"

Ymir huffed. "And what about the birthday girl? I'm sure you showed her a good time."

"I don't have sex with my clients, you know that." Alphard responded, resisting the urge to grin.

"Yeah right, and it wasn't your name I was hearing being moaned from the room next door."

Alphard choked for a second and then cleared her throat. "You heard it?"

"No dumbass I don't know what room you were in. But you just admitted it."

Alphard growled and sent a glare to Ymir. "Aren't you smart?"

"Yes I am." Ymir smirked. "Now spill it, who did you fuck?"

"Canaan needed some fun and I gave it to her."

Ymir whistled long and loud. "Jesus, you actually boned someone for once instead of jerking yourself off when we get home."

"I swear to god Ymir I'll drive this car into oncoming traffic."

Ymir lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey I need to stay alive at least until next week. I'm taking Krista to a movie."

Alphard rolled her eyes. "A movie? Exciting."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm, asshole. Now tell me before I draw a dick on your face while you're sleeping again."

"I already told you."

"No you didn't, you avoided using the actual words."

Alphard sighed and relented. "Fine! I had sex with Canaan. Happy?"

"Now was that so hard?"

"Why did you even want to hear me say that so bad? You are so fucking weird."

Ymir shrugged. "It just pisses me off when you hold things back. Just be honest man, really. Fuck whoever you want and be proud of it. Like Canaan." She gave Alphard a broad smirk and started making kissing noises while attempting to pull her into a hug.

Alphard started yelling and pushed Ymir back with a hand against her face. "Idiot! I'm driving here."

Ymir just laughed in response. "You finally had awesome sex but you still have that stick up your ass."

Alphard pulled the car into their parking spot and shut the engine off. "If you don't watch it I'll pull it out and beat you with it."

They climbed out of the car and walked over to the stairs. "Alphard, goddamn that's gross."

"Exactly, now shut the hell up." The raven-head hurried her steps to walk ahead and decided to ignore further conversation.

"Why are you being more of an asshole than you usually are?" Ymir walked faster to keep up with Alphard. She leaned over to see her expression and saw something that made her eyes widen. "No shit, are you actually blushing?"

"Shut the fuck up." Alphard unlocked and opened their door.

"Oh god you're actually blushing. I forgot that you don't just fuck anybody! Is this Canaan special or something?"

"Like you'd know anything about 'special', you man whore."

Ymir laughed. "For now I'm only one person's man whore, at least I hope."

Alphard just threw a middle finger over her shoulder and undressed on her way to the bathroom.

"Admit it Alphard!" Ymir yelled after her.

"Fuck off Ymir." Alphard simply responded in return, but she smiled softly to herself as she stepped into the bathroom and curled her hand around the paper in her pocket that contained a certain white haired girl's number and address.

Yeah, Canaan might just be special.


End file.
